Always Love You
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin menyusul Sasuke. Ingin sekali. Karena Sakura merasa mereka adalah pasangan takdir. Mereka saling dan selalu mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka—bahkan maut sekalipun/For Nand-nee a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Raffa-nii a.k.a Raffa Part II


Sakura menggenggamnya erat. Mendadak napasnya menjadi memburu. Wajahnya pucat—masih sama sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya mendadak memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis keras. Tak peduli ia ada di mana. Keinginannya saat ini hanya satu.

_Kami-sama, tolong jangan membuat hal yang kutakutkan menjadi nyata... Tolong ... buat Sasuke hidup kembali..._

Sasuke hidup kembali.

Sakura melempar ponselnya asal. Ia jatuh terduduk, menimbulkan suara berisik yang terdengar jelas—oh, ini di perpustakaan kampusnya. Sahabatnya pun tak jauh beda. Hanya saja ia tak jatuh terduduk, melainkan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas pada rak buku di belakangnya.

_Tes._

Air matanya jatuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan air mata yang lainnya pun menyusul keluar. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya—berusaha meredam tangisnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas kemeja yang ia pakai. Dadanya mendadak menjadi sesak—hatinya sakit sekali.

Ia berusaha meredamnya sejauh yang ia bisa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa. Tangisannya makin menjadi. Wajahnya pun kini telah dibanjiri oleh kristal bening yang tak henti-hentinya turun membingkai wajah cantiknya. Ia berucap lirih nama kekasihnya yang baru saja meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke..."

**X.x.X**

**Always Love You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin menyusul Sasuke. Ingin sekali. Karena Sakura merasa mereka adalah pasangan takdir. Mereka saling dan selalu mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka—bahkan maut sekalipun**

**A/N: Fic ini khusus saya buat untuk Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng (Nand-nee) dan Christian Raphael Ariete a.k.a Raffa PART II (Raffa-nii). Semoga amal kebaikan mereka diterima di sisi-Nya dan keluarga serta sahabat yang ditinggalkan diberikan ketabahan oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin**

**X.x.X**

Ia masih mengingatnya. Mengingat percakapan di telepon mengenai Sasuke. Kata-kata Itachi yang sungguh membuat hatinya tertusuk oleh ribuan—bahkan lebih—jarum semu dan menancap dalam. Sejenak, untaian kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu teringat kembali di benaknya.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

_Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terang saja, ponsel tersebut ia letakkan di meja dan hanya vibrasinya saja yang ia aktifkan. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sakura yang menyadarinya menundukkan kepala, bermaksud meminta maaf._

_Naruto yang sedang membaca novel pun kini menoleh heran. Heran karena Sakura tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya—Sakura terlalu serius membaca novelnya sampai-sampai ponselnya yang bergetar pun ia tak sadar. Ia melirik siapa orang yang menelepon Sakura saat Sakura membuka _flap_ ponselnya._

_Itachi-san._

_Naruto mengernyit heran melihat nama tersebut di layar ponsel sahabatnya. Tumben sekali Tuan Muda Uchiha itu menelepon Sakura, apalagi di jam kampus seperti ini. Ia tambah heran lagi karena Sakura masih saja bergeming sambil menatap ponselnya tersebut._

"_Kenapa tak diangkat?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Lebih tepat jika disebut khawatir._

"_Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku," jawabnya. Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sudut perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi banyak orang. Naruto yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengikuti Sakura._

"_Eh, tolong di_loudspeaker_ dong, Sakura-chan. Semenjak kau bilang tadi, perasaanku juga jadi tidak enak," bisik Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya._

"Moshi-moshi_." Tak lupa ia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto yang tadi. Suara parau Itachi terdengar begitu jelas. Bahkan terdengar juga suara beberapa orang yang menangis. Suara Itachi pun seperti sedang menahan tangis yang siap membuncah kapan saja._

_Mendengar Itachi yang tak kunjung berbicara, Sakura dan Naruto mendadak kalut. Ada apa ini?_

'_Sa-Sakura. A-aku ingin memberitahumu se-sesuatu...'_

_Sakura dan Naruto mengernyit heran. Sekali lagi—ada apa ini?_

"_Ya ... silakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong Itachi-san, kenapa sepertinya ada suara orang menangis, ya?"_

'_Sa-Sasuke ... Sasuke...'_

"_Ya ...?" Entah kenapa lutut Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi agar-agar._

'_Sasuke ... Sasuke ... dia...'_

"_Ya ...? Katakan Itachi-san. Ada apa?"_

'_Ia ... sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini... Baru saja ... baru saja ia meninggal dunia...'_

_Deg!_

_Sakura saling bertatapan dengan Naruto. Apa tadi katanya? Sasuke? Meninggal? Sang jenius musik itu meninggal? Meninggal? Benarkah?_

"_I-Itachi-san ... tolong jangan bercanda... Ini ... benar-benar tidak lucu."_

'_A-a-aku serius, Sakura... Aku serius...'_

"_Kumohon ... aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda."_

'_Ta-tadi pagi, ia mengeluh dadanya sakit. Dan ternyata ... penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. La-lalu, kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya sempat membaik. Ke-kemudian ... beberapa menit yang lalu ... mendadak kondisinya kritis. Dokter sudah mencoba semampunya. Ta-tapi Sasuke ... ia ... tidak bisa tertolong...'_

_Dan saat itu juga, Sakura memutus pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak._

Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya itu menoleh lemah pada sosok gadis yang tengah terduduk lemas sambil membungkam mulutnya. Jangankan gadis itu—kekasihnya, ia sendiri pun serasa berada di alam mimpi. Sungguh lelucon yang buruk—bahkan sangat buruk jika itu adalah sebuah lelucon!

Naruto mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura pelan. Berusaha lembut seakan-akan ia bisa saja menghancurkan tubuh gadis yang kini rapuh itu jika ia menyentuhnya lebih keras dari ini. "Sakura..."

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia masih berada di alamnya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bohong. Ini tidak nyata. Walaupun kenyataannya ini adalah fakta. Fakta yang sangat jelas. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Naruto ... Sasuke ... Sasuke ... ia—"

"Ssst. Cukup, jangan berbicara. Mari, kuantar kau pulang ...," Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Namun tak ayal, air matanya pun menetes perlahan. "Sakura ... kita pulang dulu, ya... Kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri..."

"Ini bohong, kan ...?" igaunya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi semakin sedih. Ia menarik bahu Sakura pelan dan membenamkan wajah gadis itu di dada bidangnya. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara dalam tangisnya.

"Ini pasti lelucon ... iya ... kan ...?"

"Diamlah Sakura..."

"Pasti aku sedang bermimpi. Pasti nanti aku akan terbangun dan melihatnya lagi dengan kemeja biru favoritnya... Iya ... pasti..."

"Sakura ...," kini Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan suara tangisnya. Ia terisak pelan. Tiba-tiba suara tangis Sakura perlahan menghilang. Naruto segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia melihat mata Sakura kini terpejam.

Sakura pingsan.

**X.x.X**

Sakura berada di sebuah padang bunga yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Hanya ada bunga dan bunga sejauh mata memandang. Ia tersenyum senang.

Ia berjalan perlahan dan menghirup aroma bunga yang begitu disukainya. Ia hampir memetik salah satu bunga di sana kalau saja tak ada tangan yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Eh?"

"Kau ingin memetik bunga itu?" tanya orang tersebut. Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatap wajah manis miliknya. "Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau ingin memetik bunga itu?" tanyanya. Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ehm ... iya... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Bunga ini cantik! Lagipula, mahkotanya berwarna _soft pink_! Sama seperti warna kesukaanku!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah riang kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya heran dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada," ujar Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya, "menurutku, bunga ini tidak cocok untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Bunga yang paling cocok untukmu adalah bunga sakura—seperti namamu. Bunga sakura itu cantik dan lembut. Persis sepertimu..." Sakura yakin jika wajahnya kini memanas mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Mau tak mau Sakura pun membalas senyuman pemuda tersebut tak kalah lembutnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Sakura merasakannya. Di balik tatapan Sasuke yang hangat, seolah ada arti yang lain. Tapi Sakura tak mengerti apa itu. Dan tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya lembut dan memeluknya hangat. Seolah tak kan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Tapi, kurasa aku harus menarik kata-kataku kembali.

"Sakura ...," entah kenapa di telinga Sakura suara tersebut terdengar parau. Nadanya juga terdengar aneh.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku selalu mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu... Aku juga begitu. Aku selalu mencintaimu..."

"Sakura..." Lagi-lagi nada yang aneh itu.

"Apa lagi Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di pelukan Sasuke. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis saat aku pergi, ya..." Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu..." Dan saat itu juga pelukan Sasuke terlepas. Mendadak tubuh Sakura menjadi dingin. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menjadi kosong di sana. Hatinya berubah hampa dan kosong saat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke di hadapannya mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Sakura yang bingung berusaha menggapai Sasuke namun tak bisa. Sakura ingin menangis. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. Ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi tolong biarkan ia egois untuk saat ini. Hanya saat ini saja. Tak bisakah ...?

Saat dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Sakura, tak ada yang bisa Sakura ingat lagi, kecuali—

—kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu' yang Sasuke ucapkan tepat sebelum dirinya menghilang dan senyuman lembutnya yang entah kenapa terpatri begitu dalam dalam ingatannya.

Sakura ingin berteriak. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin saat ini juga.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura terbangun dengan wajah bercucuran peluh dan napas yang memburu. Ia menyentuh sudut matanya yang ternyata basah. Apakah ini air mata? Jadi, sedari tadi ia menangis?

"Sakura ...," lirih pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh lemah. Naruto sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura. Ia menatap sorot mata Naruto yang penuh kesedihan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan mencari tahu ruangan apa yang sedang ia tempati. Ternyata ruangan UKS kampus.

"Naruto ...," lirih pula. Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Naruto. "Bolehkah ...?"

"Apa?" Naruto sedikit mendongak agar bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Sakura.

"Bolehkah ... bolehkah aku menyusul Sasuke ...?" Naruto tersentak. Menyusul Sasuke? Menyusul Sasuke? Itu artinya, kan...

"Sa-Sakura—"

"Kurasa tak gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini lagi. Aku pasti tidak bahagia. Jadi bolehkah ...? Bolehkah aku menyusulnya ...? Ke sana ...?"

Air matanya menetes kembali. Kini ia tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan suara tangisnya. Ia boleh sepuasnya menangis di sini. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan pemuda di hadapannya. Melihat Sakura yang menangis membuat Naruto ingin menangis kembali. Air matanya pun ikut turun melihat kesedihan gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke..." Ia tampak syok. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan hal yang sama seperti kaset rusak. Terus menerus memanggil Sasuke berharap ia hadir di hadapannya dan menghapus air matanya seperti saat kalau ia menangis. Tapi ... kini itu tak mungkin... Tak mungkin terwujud sampai kapanpun...

Mereka terdiam lama sampai tangis Sakura mulai mereda dan dirinya mulai tenang. Ia mengusap air matanya pelan. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga bahkan hanya sekadar untuk mengusap air matanya saja. Tenaganya sudah habis dikuras oleh air matanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia berusaha membuat dirinya serileks mungkin. "Naruto ... antar aku ke rumah sakit, ya..."

Naruto yang sudah cukup lama berhenti menangis mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Ia menuntun Sakura turun dari ranjang dan merangkul bahunya. "Baiklah..."

Tak apalah mereka bolos hari ini. Yang penting mereka bisa menemui orang yang paling mereka kasihi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Naruto menuntun Sakura sampai ke parkiran—sampai ke mobil sedan hitam milik Naruto. Naruto melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Seolah-olah berusaha menguatkan Sakura dan dirinya sendiri. Namun, untuk kali ini sepertinya ia tidak pandai—dan bisa—tersenyum.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Kemudian ia berlari kecil ke sisi yang lain dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang kini duduk di belakang kemudi tampak sedang menghela napas berat sebelum ia mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela mobil. Potongan kepingan kenangan dirinya bersama Sasuke melintas begitu saja. Membuat pandangannya kembali mengabur dengan air mata.

Saat Sasuke menyatakan perasannya.

_Sakura sedang duduk diam sambil membaca buku. Matanya tak sedikit pun beralih dari buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menduduki bangku di depannya. Sakura menurunkan bukunya dan terkejut saat tahu siapa orangnya._

"_Eng, Sakura." Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di hadapannya. Namun sepertinya ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Sakura tambah heran dengan kelakukan sahabatnya ini tatkala wajahnya sedikit merona._

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Suasana kelas sedang sepi—sangat sepi, bahkan hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Dan suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas._

"_Itu ... aku..."_

"_Ya?" Sakura semakin penasaran saja. Tumben sekali Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang mendadak gagap dan wajahnya yang semakin merona._

"_Aku..."_

"_Ya?" ulangnya tanpa sadar._

"_Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lancar. Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menembaknya? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kemampuan bermusiknya itu?_

"_Apa kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya._

"_Iya, aku serius. Sudahlah, jawab saja." Sakura terkikik pelan melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sakura tahu, pasti Sasuke sedang menunggu dengan penuh harap jawabannya. Ah, sepertinya tak perlu berharap. Kalau saja ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis ini padanya._

"_Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu." Dan saat itulah hubungan mereka resmi berubah semenjak pernyataan Sasuke di ruang kelas XI-2 yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka._

Saat Sasuke mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kali.

"_Sakura, apa besok kau ada acara?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Sakura yang berjalan bergandengan dengannya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada. Memang kenapa, Sasuke?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau besok kau temani aku? Kita jalan-jalan seharian," ujar Sasuke._

"_Apa kau sedang berusaha mengajakku kencan?" goda Sakura. Sasuke yang dingin pun dibuat merona olehnya. Wajah Sasuke yang merona itu benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Ia jadi ingin menggodanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu._

"_I-iya begitulah. Jadi mau tidak?"_

"_Adakah alasan untukku untuk menolak ajakan kencanmu ini?"_

Saat Sasuke berdansa dengannya di festival sekolah. Saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke festival kembang api. Saat Sasuke memberinya balasan coklatnya pada Hari White Day. Saat Sasuke memberinya kejutan ulang tahun. Dan masih banyak 'saat Sasuke' yang lainnya. Tapi 'saat Sasuke' yang ini begitu membekas di ingatannya. Tak kan pernah ia hapus seumur hidupnya. Dan akan selalu ia ingat dan ia kenang.

Saat Sasuke melamarnya.

_Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berdandan yang cantik. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura adalah Sasuke mungkin akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Jadi, saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha tampil secantik mungkin, meskipun Sakura tahu Sasuke mencintai Sakura apa adanya. Sakura yang cantik adalah Sakura dengan wajah tanpa _make up_, menurutnya._

_Tapi akhirnya Sakura mengerti saat Sasuke ternyata mengajaknya makan malam di Tokyo Building Center. Oh, dulu Sakura hanya berandai-andai kalau dirinya akan diajak makan malam di restoran mahal tersebut dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang ini adalah kenyataan._

_Awalnya mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sakura intens. Sakura yang merasa dipandangi pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap balik Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit heran saat ia sadar ada raut wajah serius di sana._

"_Sakura," ujarnya tegas._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kau tahu, kan, kita sudah berpacaran lama," mulainya. Sakura masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke._

"_Dan kurasa umur kita sudah cukup. Kakakku akan menjadi presdir di perusahaan menggantikan ayahku sedangkan aku akan menjadi direkturnya. Maka dari itu, kau yakin, kan kehidupanku sudah terjamin?" Sakura mengangguk saja mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke._

"_Aku sudah memiliki segalanya. Aku juga sudah memiliki pacar yang sempurna," Sakura sedikit merona saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, "tapi ada satu yang belum kumiliki."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Sebelum itu, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita putus?"_

"_Ap—"_

"_Kita putus agar kau bisa menjadi istriku. Itulah yang belum kumiliki, seorang istri—seorang istri yang sempurna. Bagaimana?" Semua kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan mengenai pemutusan hubungannya dengan Sasuke menguap begitu saja. Ia yakin ia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah Sasuke baru saja melamarnya?_

"_Hey, aku serius dengan ucapanku." Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Sakura meneliti wajah Sasuke intens. Tak ada kebohongan di sana. Yang ada hanya raut wajah serius dan tatapan mata yang menuntut jawaban. Sakura tersenyum. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya._

"_Aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum lega—juga bahagia. Dan malam itu dilewati dengan penuh kebahagian oleh kedua pasangan ini. Kedua pasangan yang tak kan pernah bisa bersatu di altar pernikahan._

Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke melamarnya. Bisakah kau bayangkan? Dua minggu! Dan seharusnya pesta pernikahan mereka bisa dilaksanakan bulan depan!

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia menoleh kepada Naruto yang sedang berusaha fokus pada jalanan—Sakura yakin, Naruto pasti sedang kacau, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Sakura terus saja menatap wajah Naruto dengan sedih.

Suara klakson yang keras membawa Sakura kembali ke alam nyatanya. Matanya membulat saat ia tahu di depannya ada sebuah truk yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Naruto yang kaget berusaha membelokkan mobilnya ke arah lain. Namun terlambat.

Truk tersebut menghantam mobil tersebut dengan keras. Dan mobil tersebut sempat berguling satu kali sebelum menghantam pagar pembatas jalan.

Darah mengalir dari beberapa titik tubuh mereka. Darah yang mengalir dari kepala mereka berdua membuat pandangan mereka sedikit mengabur. Tubuh mereka berdua juga sulit untuk digerakkan. Bukan hanya karena tertimpa pintu mobil saja, tapi juga karena pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Naruto ...," lirih Sakura. Naruto berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya saat ia merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Kini ... bolehkah aku menyusul Sasuke ...?" Mata Sakura semakin berat. Ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya sekarang.

"Kurasa ... Sasuke pun tidak akan marah jika ... kau menyusulnya sekarang ...," Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "sepertinya aku juga akan ikut menyusulnya..."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto... Kau sahabatku yang terbaik..."

"Kau juga..."

Dan saat itu juga pandangan mereka berubah menjadi gelap. Mereka tak mengingat apa-apa kecuali kata-kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan satu sama lain. Tapi, Naruto juga sempat melihat senyuman dan air mata terakhir Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya. Dan ia pun menutup mata dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

**Owari**

Saya baru saja membuka FB karena sudah hampir seminggu tidak membukanya. Awalnya saya biasa saja. Sampai saya membuka grup tersebut. Saya melihat post-post di sana dan sedikit terkejut saat ada yang membuat fic yang khusus dibuat untuk Alm. Arnanda Indah.

Alm? Almarhum? Arnanda Indah dengan penname Kang Mas Neji Ganteng? Benarkah? Itu artinya ia sudah meninggal? Meninggal?

Posisi saya yang masih berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil memegang ponsel dengan raut wajah yang aneh dan membungkam mulut tentunya mungkin mengundang tanda tanya bagi yang melihatnya. Untung saja sepi. Saya terus saja menggumamkan kata yang sama.

Meninggal? Meninggal? Meninggal?

Lalu saya juga langsung terpikir anaknya. Bagaimana dengan anaknya yang masih kecil?

Bahkan sampai saya menuju perjalanan pulang pun saya masih tidak percaya dengan kabar tersebut. Saya masih mengira mungkin hanya saja _author _dengan nama yang sama. Namun saya salah. Begitu saya menjelajahi FFn, saya banyak mendapati fic-fic yang khusus dibuat untuk Arnanda Indah yang saya pikirkan. Jadi, kabar yang saya tahu ini benar? Saya benar-benar tidak percaya.

Selain itu, berita ini sudah lewat beberapa hari dan saya baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Ya Allah, saya menyesal :'(

Suasana pun mendadak berkabung bagi saya. Saya jadi malas membuka FB dan FFn untuk hari ini. Tapi, mencari penghiburan di FFn tidak ada salahnya, kan? Saya pun membuka _link favorite stories_. Ternyata ada dua fic SS yang update. Yang satu Review and Art dan yang satu lagi L.O.V.E. Saya pun membaca kedua fic tersebut. Saya sedikit terkejut melihat A/N Raffa-nii. Tapi, waktu itu saya berdoa supaya ia cepat sembuh.

Sudah puas di FFn, saya berniat membuka FB. Tapi masih ada perasaan enggan. Saya masih terbayang-bayang. Dan akhirnya saya pun membuka FB saya dan melihat grup itu lagi. Ternyata ada kabar baru lagi. Tangis FFn belum berakhir dan kini bertambah keras dengan kepergiannya Raffa-nii. Saya terkejut dengan sangat untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Jam sembilan kurang saya baru mengetahui perihal kepergian Nand-nee dan sekitar jam empat sore saya mengetahui kabar bahwa Raffa-nii juga pergi seperti Nand-nee! Jarak saya mengetahui kabar tersebut hanya sekitar tujuh jam! Bahkan kepergian Nand-nee juga belum seminggu!

Ya Allah, saya sedih sekali saat tahu _author _hebat seperti mereka dipanggil secepat ini :'(

Ingin menangis, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar. Ingin menyangkal, tapi ini fakta. Apa yang harus saya perbuat? Yang bisa saya perbuat hanyalah berdoa saja.

Semoga amal kebaikanmereka diterima di sisi-Nya dan keluarga serta sahabat yang ditinggalkan diberikan ketabahan oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin

Selamat jalan, Nand-nee, Raffa-nii :')


End file.
